


Our Lost love

by MusicalMassasinsXxx



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Azriel POV, Azriel and Mor clear things up, F/M, Mentions of Nessian, Mor coming out, mentions of feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMassasinsXxx/pseuds/MusicalMassasinsXxx
Summary: Mor confesses things while Az is trying to ask for some advice. :)





	Our Lost love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic, FIRST! Enjoy reading :)

Azriel POV

I didn't know how to feel. I mean... ever since the war things have been different. Really different. Mor just seems to have a new essence about her, as if she wasn't confident enough already. And then there's Elain. 

Oh Elain. 

She's beautiful. Mor was my opposite, my light when I felt most dark but Elain... Elain was the flower who thrived both in the day and whispered sweet melodies into the night, she dragged me out of the darkness but also made me feel comfortable in the dark. As if my shadows weren't something I had to fear.  
She hadn't accepted the Mating bond with Foxboy yet, nor had she rejected it and every time I'm around her I can't help but feel guilt, like I'm betraying the Bro code or something. The last thing I wanna do is hurt my friends. But... I guess buying Elain a birthday present isn't taking it too far.

I stood on the front porch of Mor's home and lifted my knuckle to the door hesitating for a second, and then tapping it quietly. As if my shadows had already pre-warned her she opened the doors almost instantly and looked... nervous?

She opened the door for me and I strode in to the living room, my wings got caught in the door causing me to stumble but a bit, but I tucked them in making sure not to damage any more of her well-organised-colour-coordinated apartment. (Making a mental note to taunt Cassian that my wings were now so big they were hindering my everyday actions)  
"Hi," I said   
"Hey," she said back. I couldn't quite read her face but from the way she twiddled her thumbs I could definitely read her nervousness.   
"Look I want to ask you a question," was that the right way to approach this? Should I have come to Mor? Why was she nervous? I've spoken to her a million times, " I-- um- wanted- to- um " I couldn't stop looking at her twiddling thumbs, "I wanted- to - ask-- look Mor are you scared or something?!". Something like Shock was written on her face.   
"No, Az, it's just- it's nothing what were you gonna ask?!"  
"I was gonna ask if you woul-"  
"I PREFER FEMALES!"

What. Wait..... what.

She burst into tears. Out of instinct I ran to her and wrapped her in my wings. She rested her forehead on my shoulder and weeped. It made sense now. I mean, I never forced Mor to feel anything but she was always so overly loving and I always questioned why she'd never show that affection to me, I told myself that maybe it was to do with the fact that I was "different" and maybe she was scared of getting into that kind of love. But now. It's weird. I didn't expect to feel this.... okay with this.

"Shhhh, calm," I stroked her back, trying to get her to stop crying, "why are you crying?"  
"Because- I " she spoke in between sobs, " because I know how you feel about me Az and it's killed me everyday for 500 and something years that I could never reciprocate that Love. I do Love you Azriel but I don't think I could ever love you the way Nesta loves Cassian, or Feyre loves Rhys, or hell, even the way Amren loves Varian." 

She was speaking faster now, stumbling over words but it was still adorable. "Shhh, shh, Mor I'm fine." I looked into her eyes and smiled.  
"How?" Her tear stained eyes looked into mine,  
"I just---- okay Mor I'm gonna tell you a secret, okay?"  
"Okay.."  
"I like Elain."  
"What, like, like like???" She added with a suggestive smirk.  
"Yes I like like Elain." I smiled at the small confession of love I had just made to the female that I once loved. " I actually came over today to see if you would help me go shopping for her birthday present." I felt so relieved.

Yes Mor's news had shocked me but just the thought of Elain pulled me through. It was new. It was exciting. 

"Me? Really?" She sounded surprised, as if I would go to anyone else,  
"Well.. if I asked Rhys, he knows me too well and would've made suggestive comments, Feyre would've made suggestive comments, I'm actually genuinely terrified of Nesta or whatever prowls beneath her skin. And Cass, well he'd just give 'tips' or tell me not to let my 'massive wingspan' tell me what to do.", at that she laughed, her tear stained eyes faded and she smiled, it was beautiful.   
"Of course I'll go shopping with you Az."  
My face lit up, I now saw something in Mor I'd never dared to look at, a friendship. Everything between us had always been blurred but now, now things were crystal clear.


End file.
